Bill Cipher vs. Uncle Grandpa
Bill Cipher vs. Uncle Grandpa is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis GRAVITY FALLS VS. UNCLE GRANDPA! WHICH BEING OF WEIRDNESS WILL WIN THIS BATTLE? Intro Wiz: You know, some beings in fiction are weirder than others. Boomstick: Like Bill Cipher, the chaos god. Wiz: And Uncle Grandpa. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bill Cipher Wiz: the nightmare realm is one of the most twisted, decayed and eldritch dimensions to ever exist. Boomstick: And it's leader is Bill Cipher. Bill has near instantaneous regeneration, is highly smart, and can warp reality through mere existence. Wiz: There's also the consideration of Bill's power. Bill is shown to be capable of turning people into gold statues, stop time, and destroy buildings by pointing at them. Boomstick: And if that's not enough, he can also change the flow of gravity, create buildings from thin air, alter other beings and summon others, and switch the orifices of someone's face. Bill Cipher: AND THAT'S NOT ALL BOYS. Boomstick: How did you even get in? Bill Cipher: YOU LEFT THE BACK DOOR OPEN. ANYWAYS, I AM CAPABLE OF NEARLY KILLING OMNIPOTENT BEINGS WITH EASE, AND SLOWLY DESTROY THE UNIVERSE BY EXISTING. I'LL HAVE YOU TWO MOVE ONTO THE OTHER MEATBAG OVER THERE. I'LL LET MYSELF OUT THE DOOR... FOR NOW. Wiz: Uh, okay then. Uncle Grandpa Wiz: There's one being who is the uncle and grandpa of everyone in the world... somehow. Boomstick: And that guy is Uncle Grandpa! What an original name! Wonder how many women he had to be with to become that. Wiz: Uncle Grandpa is capable of breaking parts of reality. He's also highly durable, being capable of surviving the earth crushing on itself. Boomstick: He also, somehow, is highly fast, being able to escape a black hole, and somehow shave the entire universe. Wiz: However, despite his powers, he gets defeated by teenagers, is fat, relies too much on his friends, and is dumb. The Battle Uncle Grandpa sits in his RV, when a hole in reality appears, with Bill Cipher coming out of it. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUPQVpojUIE begins playing.) Bill Cipher: FINALLY, AFTER BILLIONS OF YEARS OF WAITING, I AM FREE. Uncle Grandpa: Hey, who are you? Bill Cipher: NAME'S BILL. BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR NEW OVERLORD. Bill proceeds to blow up the RV with the snap of a finger. Uncle Grandpa: I think I can fix that in about one episode. Pizza Steve walks in, right in front of Bill. Pizza Steve: HEY! There can only be one triangle here, and that is Pizza Steve! Bill proceeds to eat Pizza Steve, then puts on his sunglasses. Uncle Grandpa: Hey, that's not nice! That was my idol! My master! Bill Cipher: OH, REALLY? YOUR MASTER? THAT WAS MORE OR LESS A WASTE OF MATTER IN THIS UNIVERSE, AND A TASTY SNACK AS WELL! Uncle Grandpa: That's it, I'm gonna have to take you down! Bill Cipher: ALRIGHT, YOU WANNA FIGHT? LET'S GO PINHEAD! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6e0CGXOS2Q begins playing) Bill takes out his cane, then proceeds to hit Uncle Grandpa multiple times with it. Uncle Grandpa gets back up, then takes out his laser hammer, which proceeds to destroy Bill's cane with a blast, then leaves a hole in his hat, which regenerates. Bill Cipher: SO THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH? YOU'RE REALLY GOOD PAL, BUT I'M BETTER. Uncle Grandpa leaps at Bill, who proceeds to knock him down. Uncle Grandpa gets back up, then knocks him into a building. Bill Cipher: I HAVE TO ADMIT, THAT ACTUALLY HURT. YOU'RE REALLY GOOD, TWO-EYES! Bill turns his fist gigantic, straightens his bowtie, and proceeds to try to crush Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa survives it, then summons multiple clones, which Bill does as well. All of them hit each other, and it leaves a gigantic death toll, with only the original two remain. Uncle Grandpa: I really don't like you hurting me, so i'm gonna suggest you go back to where you came from? Bill Cipher: HAHAHAHAHA! GO BACK TO WHERE I CAME FROM?! THIS PLACE IS MINE NOW, AND I THINK IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU MY FRIENDS! Bill summons a horde of eye-bats, which begin turning people to stone, which Bill uses to throw at Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa catches one of them, then knocks them all at Bill. Bill Cipher: OKAY, NOW THIS IS REALLY INTERESTING! Uncle Grandpa: I don't like this... Bill turns gigantic, towering over Uncle Grandpa. He wipes out millions with a mere finger. Uncle Grandpa proceeds to throw rocks and frozen humans at Bill. Bill is hit in the eye, then stares at Uncle Grandpa, shrinking down to his size. He slowly turns red, and stormy clouds encircle the area. Bill Cipher: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M LIKE, WHEN. I'M. MAD? Bill gains six arms, and two mouths, he throws Uncle Grandpa into a wall, then tears his right leg off. He then proceeds to shift back into his normal form. Bill Cipher: YOU STILL HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE! JOIN ME, AND I'LL SPARE YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS! Uncle Grandpa: I'll never join you! Not after what you did to Pizza Steve! Bill Cipher: FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! Bill turns gravity on Uncle Grandpa, which shoves him into the ground. He proceeds to get rid of the skin of Uncle Grandpa, changes where his orifices are, then surrounds the Earth with a thousand versions of himself. They point at the location of Uncle Grandpa, then send a flash of light at Uncle grandpa. Uncle Grandpa: Good Mor- Uncle Grandpa is erased, along with the rest of the Earth. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, looks like he couldn't handle the illuminati. Bill Cipher: THAT'S RIGHT, AND SINCE YOU ARE ALL SO KIND TO LET ME WIN, I MIGHT AS WELL TAKE IT OVER FOR THE REST OF THIS. WHILE UNCLE FATSO OVER HERE IS HIGHLY DUMB, I'VE ERASED HIGHLY POWERFUL BEINGS IN SINGLE HITS, AND HE CAN'T EVEN SAVE HIMSELF FROM CRYSTAL BEINGS. THE WINNER IS ME! Advantages and Disadvantages Bill Cipher + FAR Smarter + Stronger + Far more powers + Said to decay the universe just by existing - Slower - Less feats in durability Uncle Grandpa - Highly idiotic - Easily beatable, even by normal teens - Weaker in terms of sheer power - Took forever to destroy the Earth + Faster + Greater feats in durability NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE A shot of Leatherback destroying a city is shown. An apelike creature appears to fight him, being King Kong. KING KONG VS. LEATHERBACK. Who are you rooting for? Bill Cipher (Not nice!) Uncle Grandpa (IT'S FUNNY HOW DUMB YOU ARE!) Did you like how the battle went out? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016